


Your father is here now

by RQT



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), F/M, Gen, Good Parent Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04 Fix-it, Lucifer Morningstar has no idea what's going on, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), So-So, caos part 4 episode 5 divergent, everything before that is the same, identity theft, why are there no tags for Sabrina Morningstar?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RQT/pseuds/RQT
Summary: "I'm Lucifer Morningstar's firstborn and-""This is impossible.""What?""Both statements are impossible. You obviously cannot be the daughter of the Devil, let alone Queen of Hell." He looked very confused and even slightly amused, as if she had just claimed to be Santa Claus. This was starting to irritate her.She gives a scornful laugh. "Impossible? And can I know why that would be impossible?""Because I don't have any children! Obvious!"
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Morningstar, Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Sabrina Spellman, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Summary

Lucifer of CAoS is not the real Lucifer, he spent millennia pretending to be the Devil right under Lucifer's nose when in fact he was just a normal demon that absorbed the power of satanic witches and souls that shouldn't be in Hell to be powerful. To be sovereign of Hell, you need to have angel blood, the goat does not. He needed someone with angel blood and he’s not crazy to defy Satan, so he needed to create someone he could manipulate (or at least that was the plan.) So he got one of Lucifer’s feathers and used it to make a sort of "angelic artificial insemination" in Sabrina's mother and the antichrist is on the way! Now just wait for her to turn 16 years old to sign on the Book of the Beast, giving up her free will and agreeing to obey all his orders!

...

Her biological father is the first rebellious son in history and almost literally sent GOD to fuck himself, and her mother was a Catholic mortal who married a satanic warlock high priest of the night church and when she failed to conceive she made a pact with Satan... I don't know what he was expecting.

While the goat was trapped in Nick, the kings make an offer for him, there is only one way for someone without the blood of an angel to become the sovereign of Hell: The Profane Regalia Challenge. They needed to convince the half witch to claim the throne for herself so that their "representative" (Caliban) could challenge her. The proposal was simple: Help with the plan and let the two compete normally, if Sabrina won, the crown would indirectly be from the goat, if Caliban won, the crown would indirectly be from kings. They already knew that she was coming to get her boyfriend, she had been trying to break down the gates for weeks.

Done deal.

(Unbeknownst to any of the representatives, of course.)

You know the rest of the story.

Until Earth and Hell start to merge...


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina Morningstar, Caliban, Lucifer and Beelzebub were checking the Greendale plaque when a tall being with flaming eyes and red and twisted skin as if it were completely covered in horrible burn scars entered the room, very VERY pissed off. With the abrupt entry of the unknown creature (man?) Caliban pulled his wife behind him to protect her in case he was an aggressor (There was already more than one attempt on her life and he was not willing to risk it, thank you very much. ).

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?!!" Did the creature demand in a monstrous voice with a ... strong English accent?

The young queen left behind her husband, furious, and went towards the creature. Who does that think it is to speak to royalty like that?

"Excuse me ?! Who are you, who do you think you are to come in here like that ?! Who let you in here ?!"

The being looked at her as if she were some kind of ET and his anger seemed to dissipate as his face changed to that of a white man with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes that spread hers, the man's anger was replaced by confusion when he tilted his head slightly to the side, looking a little like a confused puppy. When he spoke his voice seemed a little friendly and even ... worried?

"I could ask you the same thing, child. Who are you? Who was the incompetent who let a living human in here? Come on, I'm going to get you out of here, where do you live, girl?"

Well, that explained why he came in like that making demands, he had no idea who he was talking to. Sabrina had to admit that she gained a certain respect for the man, after all it is not every day that you see a demon concerned for the welfare of a mortal, much less an unknown mortal.

"I am Sabrina Morningstar and I am not going anywhere, I am the queen of Hell, I live here."

The man looked at her incredulously. "... Morningstar?"

"Yes. Morningstar. I'm Lucifer Morningstar's firstborn and-"

"This is impossible."

"What?"

"Both statements are impossible. You obviously cannot be the daughter of the Devil, let alone Queen of Hell." He looked very confused and even slightly amused, as if she had just claimed to be Santa Claus. This was starting to irritate her.

She gives a scornful laugh. "Impossible? And can I know why that would be impossible?"

"Because I don't have any children! Obvious!"

"Wha-"

"My lady!"

She looks back and sees Caliban struggling to physically and magically hold Lucifer and Beelzebub to keep the two from escaping the room. They both had a look of deep panic as they looked at the man in front of the queen.

The man also looks at the unusual scene in confusion before his gaze settles on Beelzebub his eyes returning to flaming red as he slowly came to the conclusion that something was very wrong there. He did not seem to be very satisfied with such a conclusion.

"Now, Beelzebub, why don't you tell me what the hell is going on once and for all, little fly?"

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, if I have made a mistake please let me know! <3


End file.
